Regret holistique
by John Gently
Summary: Alors que Dirk et Todd célèbrent leur nouvelle vie et le lancement de l'agence, le détective a une confession à faire ... Malheureusement, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et Dirk est prêt à tout pour regagner la confiance et l'amitié de son assistant. Beaucoup d'imprévus, de voyages temporels, d'action et de fluff à l'horizon. (Prend place post saison 1 version "happy ending") M/M
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer** : Cette histoire s'inspire aussi bien de la série **Dirk Gently's holistic detective agency** de **Max Landis** et de la **BBC** , que du roman de **Douglas Adams** , **Un cheval dans la salle de bain**. Bien sûr, l'univers ainsi que les personnages de ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais que m'en inspirer !_  
 _Un grand merci à **Pauline** sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais vu le jour et qui m'a aidé à concevoir le scénario pendant de longues heures de démêlage acharné. Love ! Je suis toute nouvelle sur le site alors soyez gentils ... !_

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour m'encourager un peu car l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée ! ;)_  
 _Avoir vos avis me ferait grand plaisir !_

 ** _Waning : cette fiction met en scène une romance homosexuelle entre hommes. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, vous êtes libres de partir dès maintenant ! Les autres, restez !_**

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! LOVE_

 _John Lee Gently._

* * *

\- ...en tout cas, le rideau de douche t'allait très bien, Todd, lança Dirk en riant.

\- Eh, c'est pas si drôle que ça, je te rappelle qu'on a failli se faire tuer ce jour là, répondit l'autre, un sourire en coin.

\- Pardon ? J'AI failli me faire tuer, nuance, précisa le détective. Pendant que tu faisais superman dehors.

Il se pencha vers la table basse et attrapa sa bière avant d'en boire une petite gorgée au passage. Le liquide amer lui arracha une grimace de dégoût. Ce serait sans doute meilleur avec une bonne rasade de grenadine ou de jus de cerise. Dirk adorait le jus de cerise.

\- Ce n'était pas mon idée de rentrer dans la maison d'un chef de gang de sorciers hippies ! se défendit Todd.

\- En effet. Tu aurais quand même pu penser à éteindre ton téléphone, mais soit.

Todd ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Dirk l'en empêcha et reprit :

\- C'est l'Univers qui nous a guidé jusque-là, afin qu'on trouve Lydia Spring et qu'on résolve l'enquête, déclara-t-il comme pour conclure la conversation. Les choses se sont passées exactement comme elles devaient se passer.

L'autre marqua une pause et prit le temps de songer à cette affirmation. Après tout, la mauvaise foi de Dirk avait raison. Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu en était la preuve : rien n'arrivait par hasard et tout était connecté, et Dirk était vraiment ce qu'il disait être. Une sorte de détective clairvoyant, capable de déceler et de voir les interconnexions de cause à effet qui régissaient le monde. Son licenciement, sa rencontre avec Dirk puis Farah, le corgi, la disparition de Lydia, le meurtre de Patrick Spring, et leurs déboires avec les Hommes de la machine, tout était connecté depuis le début, et Todd ne pouvait plus en douter. Finalement, l'Univers était le seul responsable de toutes leurs aventures, aussi absurdes soient-elles, ce qui, d'une certaine manière, était plutôt arrangeant. Todd haussa simplement les épaules et s'en remit à cette conclusion qui permettait de clore le débat.

\- Et tu l'as fait, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers Dirk. Tu as résolu l'enquête.

Son regard était empli de sympathie mais aussi d'une pointe d'admiration. Dirk fut touché par ses mots et ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre. Il s'était attendu à un autre grognement dubitatif de la part de Todd, ou bien à un long soupir exaspéré, comme il savait si bien les faire. Il fronça les sourcils comme la fois où le brun lui tendait son t-shirt des Mexican Funeral, puis esquissa un demi-sourire avant de se cacher derrière ses manies et son air fier habituels.

\- Oh, c'était plutôt facile en fait, répondit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

Todd leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mais je n'y serai jamais arrivé sans mon fidèle assistant, ajouta Dirk en lui jetant un regard complice.

En guise de réponse, Todd agita sa bouteille de bière devant lui avant de déclarer d'un air solennel :

\- À l'agence Dirk Gently et à notre équipe !

\- Bien dit, Todd !

Ils trinquèrent ensemble et Todd avala sa dernière gorgée cul sec tandis que Dirk grimaçait à nouveau.

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé de soirée comme ça... tous les deux, je veux dire, balbutia Dirk.

\- C'est vrai que pour une fois, il n'y a pas de chaton mangeur d'hommes et nous ne sommes pas poursuivis par des types bizarres avec des arbalètes, ironisa Todd. C'est plutôt reposant.

Et reposant était peu dire. Les derniers jours avaient été si intenses, entre les poursuites en voiture, les chasses aux trésors éprouvantes que leur avait concocté Patrick Spring, les voyages dans le temps et la CIA qui les avait suivis à la trace pendant toute l'enquête, se retrouver dans l'appartement silencieux et calme de Dirk était un soulagement. Ils pouvaient enfin apprécier une simple soirée pizza entre amis, assis sur un canapé confortable, dans la chaleur d'un foyer accueillant.

Doucement, ils sentaient déjà les premiers effets de l'alcool leur monter au cerveau. Les doux effluves leur donnaient l'impression de flotter dans une plénitude familière qu'ils retrouvaient enfin. Todd repensa à sa vie, trois mois auparavant. Il se revoyait errer dans les rues de Seattle après s'être fait virer de l'hôtel, suspecter de meurtre et avoir vu son appartement ravagé par des punks enragés. Il se voyait désormais épargné de l'avenir morose d'un trentenaire chômeur et sans domicile, et cette pensée lui faisait un bien fou. Sa relation avec sa sœur en était sortie quelque peu entachée, mais après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. Todd comptait désormais sur le temps, pour laver ses fautes et apaiser la colère d'Amanda. Il ne lui restait qu'à espérer que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, et il lui laisserait le temps nécessaire pour lui pardonner son égoïsme et sa bêtise. Avec les Rowdy 3 au moins, sa sœur était en sécurité.

Quant à son appartement dévasté, Farah et Dirk l'avaient aidé pendant une semaine à tout ranger et à réparer tant bien que mal les dégâts causés par ces vampires ravageurs. Des bâches en plastiques faisaient office de vitres aux fenêtres, et les morceaux de plâtre et de vaisselle cassée qui jonchaient le sol avaient été balayés. Grâce à l'argent dont Farah avait hérité des Spring, ils avaient racheté la propriété du Ridgely après la mort de Dorian, et avaient aménagé leur agence au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. Après tout, c'était là où tout avait commencé.

Dirk, quant à lui, avait enfin réalisé son rêve, loin de Black Wing, de ses locaux labyrinthiques, et des supplices absurdes qu'il avait subi pendant tout ce temps. Il y a 15 ans, il avait changé de nom et était devenu Dirk Gently, le plus grand détective holistique de tous les temps. Désormais, l'argent n'était plus un problème, il avait enfin réussi à ouvrir son agence et surtout, des gens croyaient en lui et en ses capacités. Pour une fois, personne ne le forçait à quoi que ce soit : il n'était plus un cobaye de laboratoire et il n'avait plus à obéir aux ordres. Dirk pouvait enfin être lui-même. Et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi aimé qu'aujourd'hui, d'un amour qui rassure et soulage dans les moments difficiles. Ce sentiment d'appartenir à une vraie famille, soudée et unie. Tout cela en plus de l'alcool et Dirk se sentait vraiment euphorique.

Il leva les yeux vers Todd, qui semblait rêvasser, le regard dans le vague. Il portait cette chemise bleue et noire à carreaux, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et lui donnait un air d'adolescent rebelle. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés retombaient sur son front en une courbe parfaite avant de redescendre le long de son oreille, pour ensuite se mêler à une barbe de trois jours irrégulière et clairsemée. Les lignes de sa mâchoire formaient presque un angle droit juste en dessous de son oreille pointue. Quelques fois, Dirk trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un petit elfe. Il étouffa un rire à cette simple pensée, avant de se faire soudainement envahir par un bleu profond et éclatant. Ces deux grandes billes colorées le dévisageaient d'un air interrogateur, de façon presque indécente.

\- Quoi ? lança Todd en fronçant les sourcils.

À cet instant, des milliers de pensées déferlèrent dans l'esprit de Dirk. Des milliers de mots, qu'il avait sans cesse ressassé ces derniers mois, les mettant dans un sens puis dans un autre, et les analysant jusqu'à trouver ceux qui exprimaient au mieux ses sentiments. Mais Dirk avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution convenable à ce casse-tête. Les seuls mots qui en ressortaient sonnaient toujours faux à ses oreilles, quoiqu'il fasse. À chaque fois, cette intuition de l'Univers, celle qui l'empêchait d'agir, lui serrait le cœur et le poussait à abandonner, revenait le hanter et ébranlait ses certitudes. Todd était son meilleur ami. Et même si Dirk n'avait jamais eu de meilleur ami auparavant, il n'était pas complètement ignorant. Il savait bien que ce qu'il ressentait pour Todd n'était pas quelque chose de "normal", si ce mot avait un sens. Ce n'était pas normal de le regarder avec autant d'attention et d'admiration. Ce n'était pas convenable de penser que Todd était la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée. C'était sans doute étrange de vouloir le serrer dans ses bras, de dévisager ses lèvres avec une certaine envie. Enfermé depuis sa tendre enfance dans les locaux labyrinthiques de la CIA, Dirk n'avait jamais embrassé qui que ce soit, et à vrai dire, cette simple idée lui avait toujours paru absurde, puisqu'il n'avait jamais envisagé le fait qu'un jour cela puisse lui arriver. Mais bizarrement, depuis qu'il connaissait Todd, il lui arrivait d'y penser de temps à autre. Quelques fois, il essayait d'imaginer quelle sensation un baiser procurait, quelle texture, quel goût cela pouvait avoir. Cette bouche qu'il projetait dans ses fantasmes les plus secrets, n'avait pas toujours appartenu à quelqu'un en particulier. Mais depuis quelques temps, elle était reliée à deux grands yeux bleus, entourée d'une fine barbe et d'un petit nez pointu. C'était ce même visage, qui le dévisageait depuis déjà quelques minutes avec une certaine inquiétude. Dirk se perdait dans ses pensées... Non, ce n'était pas normal de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami. Cette dernière pensée le tira de sa rêverie, suivie par la voix de Todd.

\- Dirk, t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui... oui ça va. Désolé, j'étais, j'étais un peu...

\- T'avais l'air complètement ailleurs, répondit Todd en riant. À quoi tu pensais ?

Un trouble le traversa rapidement et il se trouva un peu embarrassé. "Oh, eh bien je pensais au fait que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser Todd ! Sinon, à quelle heure commence-t-on demain ?". Décidément, Dirk ne pourrait jamais lui dire la vérité. Du moins, pas de cette façon-là, c'était certain.

\- Rien, t'inquiète pas, répondit Dirk en balbutiant. Je vais bien.

Pourtant, son expression affichait tout le contraire. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois mais après toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, Todd avait remarqué que Dirk avait la fâcheuse habitude de cacher ses émotions derrière un sourire triste lorsqu'il était contrarié. Il se renfermait comme une huître et il fallait lui faire violence pour qu'il s'ouvre à nouveau. Ses mains trituraient son jean tandis qu'il analysait tous les détails du tapis couleur taupe sous leurs pieds. Todd ne vit qu'une seule explication à ce comportement, et bien qu'il redoutât s'aventurer sur ce chemin glissant, il désirait aider Dirk malgré tout.

\- Est-ce que... c'est à cause de Black Wing ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait être la plus rassurante possible.

Évoquer la dure enfance de Dirk était quelque peu risqué, mais Todd n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler sérieusement avec lui, que ce soit par manque de courage ou bien parce qu'il n'avait jamais trouver le bon moment. En tant que son meilleur ami, il ressentait pourtant le besoin d'aborder le sujet.

À ces mots, la moue gênée du détective se transforma en un regard inquiet et surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais aucun son n'en sortit. Todd sentit qu'il avait touché la corde sensible et essaya tant bien que mal de se rattraper.

\- Tu es en sécurité ici, Dirk. Je ne les laisserai pas t'embarquer à nouveau, et tu le sais.

Dirk releva les yeux vers Todd, qui commençait à maudire son manque de tact. La détresse et l'égarement qu'affichait le détective le heurtèrent en plein cœur. Todd réfléchit à mille et une façons de formuler correctement sa prochaine phrase afin de ne pas faire empirer les choses. Mais Dirk le coupa dans son élan :

\- Non, ce n'est pas BlackWing, murmura le jeune homme.

Ses longs doigts jouaient nerveusement avec une capsule de bière, la faisant tournoyer dans tous les sens. Il baissait la tête, le dos courbé et le visage fermé. À cet instant, Todd eut l'impression de revoir l'enfant meurtri dissimulé sous la carapace joviale et irradiante que Dirk s'était construite durant toutes ces années. Il l'imagina tout petit dans sa cellule, assis sur son lit avec cette même expression, comme s'il portait la misère du monde sur ses épaules. Seul, sans espoir, et terrifié à l'idée des prochains supplices qu'il aurait à subir. Aucun enfant ne méritait de vivre une chose pareille, et désormais Todd se flagellait mentalement pour lui avoir rappelé ces douloureux souvenirs et avoir gâcher leur soirée.

\- Je suis désolé Dirk, je... Je n'aurais pas dû en parler, on essayait de passer une soirée normale pour une fois, et j'ai été con...

\- Todd, l'interrompit-il, faisant au même moment tomber la capsule de bière sur le sol, dans un moment d'égarement. Premièrement je t'ai déjà dit de façon on ne peut plus clair, de ne pas te traiter de con. Et deuxièmement, tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu. Tu es...

Soudainement, le visage de Dirk s'était ravivé tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

\- Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis que je suis sorti de Black Wing et de cet enfer. Tu es la première personne à t'inquiéter vraiment de savoir ce que je ressens, et tu es le premier à vouloir me protéger. Et pour la énième fois - même s'il est vrai que j'ai bu deux bières ce soir, je le pense sincèrement - tu n'es définitivement pas un connard, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et même si tu n'as pas toujours été honnête avec les autres - et sans doute avec toi-même - je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu as appris de tes erreurs. Après tout, tout le monde fait des erreurs, et j'ai fait des erreurs et...

À cet instant, son cœur se mit à s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et il sentit sa gorge se nouer. C'était le moment, il le sentait. L'Univers tentait de lui envoyer un signe, tandis qu'il luttait avec ses propres pensées et peinait à trouver les mots qui parviendraient le mieux à les décrire. Devant lui, Todd le regardait avec toujours autant d'attention, les yeux grands ouverts et l'air interdit devant une telle démonstration d'affection. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à un discours aussi éloquent et personnel, mais les mots de Dirk semblaient à chaque fois si justes et si sincères qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être touché. Dirk n'avait peut-être jamais eu de vrai ami, mais cela s'appliquait aussi à Todd. Son dernier groupe d'amis était aussi son ancien groupe de rock, et après qu'il ait liquidé leur matériel et leurs instruments pour arrondir ses fins de mois, il n'était pas surpris de s'être retrouvé seul. Côté amour aussi, le diagnostic était sans appel. Même si au premier abord, Dirk lui avait paru être un taré - ce qui, pour sa défense, était plutôt justifié, après avoir retrouvé le détective violant son domicile en grimpant à sa fenêtre - il avait bouleversé son monde le soir de leur rencontre. Il avait retrouvé une vie palpitante pleine de péripéties étranges mais excitantes, un boulot, une bonne conscience et surtout, des amis sur qui compter. Dirk avait redonné un sens à sa vie, et il ne pourrait jamais le remercier assez pour ça.

\- Dirk, tu...

\- Non, je n'ai moi-même pas été très honnête avec toi, le coupa-t-il avec empressement. À propos de certaines choses...

\- Si tu parles du fait de ne m'avoir rien dit à propos de la boucle temporelle, je t'ai déjà pardonné, tu sais, répondit Todd un petit sourire en coin.

\- Non, je... Il n'y a pas que ça...

Dirk sentit son cœur se serrer davantage. Ses mains devenaient moites et il détestait ça. Il allait le faire, iI _devait_ le faire. Cela faisait aussi partie de son devoir et il se devait de lui dire la vérité. C'était ce que les meilleurs amis faisaient, n'est-ce pas ? Tout se dire, ne pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre. De son côté, Todd commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où le détective voulait en venir, et il s'attendait au pire ... Avec Dirk, tout était possible.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai été seul pendant longtemps et je ne suis pas très doué avec les sentiments... Mais puisque que ça te concerne, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te dise la vérité.

\- D'accord... répondit Todd un peu méfiant. Je t'écoute.

Dirk inspira un grand coup. Il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise, à contempler le vide au-dessous de lui avec peur et appréhension. Pourtant, sauter était sa seule option. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'avouer ses sentiments serait si difficile.

\- Je... je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Todd.

À ces mots, le brun fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par l'aveu de son meilleur ami. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour se convaincre que tout ça, était bien réel.

\- Qu-... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je suis désolé de te le dire aussi... brutalement, mais en tant que ton meilleur ami, je suppose qu'il fallait que je sois honnête avec toi.

\- Dirk, Dirk, balbutia Todd. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ?

\- Je... c'est dur à expliquer. Tu es quelqu'un... de formidable, de courageux, tu es aussi cinglé que moi, et surtout, tu es toujours là et ce, malgré le fait que je sois constamment la cible de situations bizarres et désastreuses, et ... désormais, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

Dirk avait lancé ces quelques mots sans réfléchir, et spontanément, les phrases s'étaient assemblées et ses sentiments avaient éclaté au grand jour, sous le regard ahuri de Todd. Il l'avait fait. Ses joues le brûlaient terriblement et il pouvait entendre le sang affluer dans ses tempes jusqu'à son cerveau. Il ne supportait pas cette sensation. Mais plus que tout, il ne supportait pas le silence de Todd. Ce dernier s'était détourné de lui soudainement, et se tenait presque recroquevillé sur lui-même. Dirk n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer sa réaction. Son visage était impassible, tandis qu'une lutte semblait se jouer dans son esprit. Des pensées contradictoires s'affrontaient, s'entrechoquaient, et son regard se perdait dans le vague, loin devant lui. Plus le silence s'installait, plus le détective avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était trop tard pour retourner en arrière et il avait sans doute commis une grosse erreur.

\- C'est parce que j'ai dit que t'étais cinglé ? murmura Dirk en essayant en vain de ranimer son ami. Parce que si c'est le cas, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Mais Todd demeurait silencieux et immobile. Tout à coup, Dirk se mit à douter, et tout autour de lui vacilla. Il se sentait nauséeux, sa bouche était terriblement sèche et il avait la désagréable impression que son cœur était pris dans un étau glacial. Abandon. Ce mot résonna en lui comme le son d'un cor en pleine campagne, l'écho désespéré d'un naufragé en proie à la solitude. Il était en train de le perdre, pas vrai ?

\- Todd, je peux retirer tout ce que j'ai dit, on peut faire comme si de rien n'était, et rien ne changera, lança-t-il.

\- Pardon ? rétorqua Todd. Tu veux que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Mon meilleur ami vient de me dire qu'il était amoureux de moi et je dois faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Dirk était perdu et Todd avait l'air furieux. Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, il ouvrit et referma sa bouche, un air hébété collé au visage.

\- Même si, honnêtement, je pense que tu m'aimes pour de mauvaises raisons, poursuivit Todd, je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, Dirk. Ce ne sont pas des mots que tu peux balancer à tout-va, tu ne peux pas prendre ça à la légère. Et si c'est le cas, c'est que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Le bleu de ses yeux s'était assombri et des plis d'inquiétude ou bien de colère, se dessinaient sur son front. Le détective ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de sa part. Il déglutit péniblement, en espérant que le nœud qui lui entravait la gorge disparaîtrait enfin.

\- Qu-quoi ? balbutia Dirk, profondément blessé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Est-ce que tu es en train de remettre en cause mes sentiments ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Dirk ! lança Todd en haussant la voix. Tu te sentais seul, et puisque je suis resté avec toi ... tu as dû croire que tu m'aimais, mais c'est impossible.

Dirk sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Si Todd continuait à dire de telles bêtises, il n'allait pas tarder à craquer devant lui.

\- Je suis un connard Dirk, et même si tu t'obstines à dire le contraire, il y a des choses qui ne changeront pas. J'ai menti à ma famille, mes amis, en prétextant que j'étais malade et en trahissant mon groupe. Et en pensant m'aider, mes parents se sont ruinés parce que j'étais trop lâche pour me trouver un boulot comme tout le monde. Ma sœur est tombée malade et elle a galéré pendant des années à cause de moi, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, elle me prenait pour le frère aimant qu'elle croyait voir, et espérait qu'elle guérirait comme moi. Mais tout ça n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge, depuis le début !

Il marqua une pause et tenta de contenir la rage qu'il entretenait envers lui-même. Il reprit :

\- J'ai peut-être rétabli la vérité, mais ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de meilleur et ça n'effacera jamais la douleur que j'ai causé autour de moi. Et ça a toujours été comme ça, Dirk. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as aucune raison de m'aimer.

Mais Dirk n'était pas en mesure de lui répondre. Ce nœud coulant s'était resserré autour de sa gorge et ses yeux le brûlaient. Il aurait voulu hurler que tout ça était faux, puéril et absurde, et que se blâmer était bien plus facile que d'affronter la réalité. Ses sentiments étaient réels, il était réel, tout ça était réel. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et pria pour qu'il se réveillât. Tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Ça n'était pas en train d'arriver, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pourtant, Todd était bien là, assis sur ce canapé avec lui, à piétiner ses sentiments et son amour propre. Et devant ce spectacle qui lui était insupportable, Dirk préféra se cacher derrière ses mains pour pleurer.

\- Voilà, murmura simplement Todd, une douleur dans la voix. Une fois de plus, j'ai blessé quelqu'un. Je suis désolé Dirk, mais je ferais mieux d'y aller.

De chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et le visage enfoui dans ses mains, Dirk ne répondit pas. Une voix criait dans sa tête. "Non, ne me laisse pas, pas encore une fois". Cette peur de l'abandon était ancrée en lui depuis que sa mère l'avait réveillé un matin, pour le laisser entre les mains d'hommes en costumes noirs, l'entraînant de force loin d'elle et de cette maison qui était la leur. Même si aujourd'hui, ce souvenir n'était plus aussi exact et précis dans son esprit, la douleur elle, était toujours aussi vive et à cet instant plus que jamais. Il sentit le matelas du canapé se soulever sous lui tandis que Todd se levait. Il entendit ses pas lourds faire grincer le parquet, suivi du bruit d'un jeu de clés et d'une porte qui claque. Et laissant sa tristesse se déverser, Dirk resta là un moment, se demandant comment, en l'espace d'une demi-heure, il avait pu perdre son ami, et le contrôle de son Univers.

 _à suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

Farah poussa la porte du Ridgely, à côté de laquelle une plaque dorée arborait fièrement les lettres "Dirk Gently, détective holistique. Résout vos enquêtes avec une relative efficacité". Dans le petit vestibule qui donnait sur les escaliers, elle bifurqua dans le couloir à gauche et ouvrit la deuxième porte à sa droite, qui affichait le chiffre 4, suivi des noms Dirk Gently, Farah Black et Todd Brotzman.

Au centre de la pièce aux murs gris épurés, trônait un bureau en chêne massif, recouvert d'un ordinateur et d'un tas de bibelots noyés dans la paperasse. Parmi eux, des petites peluches d'animaux, des jouets anti-stress en tout genre, des presse-papier fantaisistes, et des boules à neige ou à paillettes constituaient une drôle de collection dépareillée. Dirk entassait les vieilleries et s'amusait avec quand il n'avait aucun client ou collègue à agacer. D'ailleurs, la plupart des meubles de l'agence en étaient remplis pour son plus grand plaisir. Après tout, les clients se faisaient rares et tous les moyens étaient bons pour tuer le temps.

Mais aujourd'hui le cœur n'était pas à la fête et une atmosphère morne régnait dans l'agence. La moue déprimée du détective, qui dévisageait l'écran de son ordinateur d'un œil vide, y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

Lorsque Farah était entrée, le grincement de la porte lui avait faire relever la tête quelques secondes, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Mais très vite son visage était retombé et son expression s'était éteinte à nouveau. Malgré tous ses efforts pour lui remonter le moral, Farah avait l'impression de travailler avec un adolescent dépressif depuis une semaine, et le retrouver chaque matin dans cet état ne lui donnait pas envie d'enquêter sur quoi que ce soit. Le sourire du détective avait désormais laissé place à une bouche inexpressive et son attitude nonchalante contrastait avec son dynamisme habituel.

Elle s'approcha de son bureau et déposa un grand sachet en papier devant lui d'un geste sec et brutal qui - elle l'espérait - arriverait peut-être à le faire revenir sur Terre. Elle en sortit deux grands gobelets et lui en fourra un dans les mains, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se brûler. Avec ça, elle lui tendit une petite boîte en carton contenant quatre donuts : deux au sucre et deux recouverts d'un glaçage rose parsemé de vermicelles multicolores.

\- Je t'ai pris un thé Chai au lait, avec deux sucres comme tu l'aimes, et des beignets ; il n'y avait plus de muffins aux myrtilles, déclara Farah. De rien.

Dirk soupira, et se résigna à lui adresser un sourire timide mais sincère.

\- Merci Farah, dit-il. Je te remercie de t'occuper si bien de moi.

\- Il faut bien faire marcher la boutique, lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la baie vitrée au fond de la pièce faisaient ressortir sa peau chocolat, tandis que ses cheveux courts et frisés charbonneux lui donnaient cet air rebelle qu'elle portait si bien.

Dirk les enviait souvent, elle et son caractère de fonceuse. Même dans les pires moments, Farah arrivait toujours à lutter contre les pièges de l'Univers, par un coup de feu bien visé ou une prise de self-défense maîtrisée. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un comme elle qui se lamenterait pour une histoire de sentiments. Malgré ses nombreuses crises de nerfs et sa paranoïa maladive, Dirk voulait souvent lui ressembler.

En un sens, elle était le moteur de l'agence. Et - il s'en rendait compte - Dirk l'avait pendant longtemps sous-estimé. Il envisageait sérieusement de lui offrir une promotion, même si logiquement, c'est elle qui détenait les fonds de leur entreprise... Il pourrait toujours le faire symboliquement, histoire de la remercier pour les donuts.

Il haussa les épaules et croqua dans une des pâtisseries, en y jetant tout son dévolu et sa frustration de cette dernière semaine. Cela faisait 11 jours que Todd était parti et que Dirk n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de sa part. Seule Farah avait réussi à lui soutirer quelques informations comme, par exemple, le fait qu'il logeait chez un de ses anciens collègues du Grand Perriman Hotel, et qu'il était toujours en vie. Au moins, Dirk et elle pouvaient être soulagés de le savoir accompagné et à l'abri, plutôt qu'à arpenter les rues de Seattle d'un pas désespéré.

Dirk avait essayé de l'appeler au début, mais s'était vite résigné, n'ayant obtenu que des conversations infructueuses avec sa boîte vocale. Plus tard, Todd avait brièvement expliqué à Farah qu'il avait besoin de prendre ses distances et de réfléchir. Elle jouait les intermédiaires et avait horreur de ça. Mais après avoir tout fait pour dissuader Todd et le convaincre de revenir à coup de grands discours et de sermons, elle avait dû s'avouer vaincue face à son entêtement légendaire. Après tout, il était assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul, bien que voir Dirk dans un piteux état ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

Il lui avait tout dit sur leur dispute après qu'elle ait remarqué l'absence de Todd un lundi matin. Dirk était silencieux, une qualité très inhabituelle chez lui, et il n'arrêtait pas de vérifier son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes, à l'affût du moindre signe de vie de la part de Todd. Farah n'avait pas mis longtemps à réaliser que quelque chose se tramait, et avait usé de ses compétences d'agent du FBI pour interroger Dirk et lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle avait écouté attentivement son récit, même si elle devait le reconnaître, elle se doutait du fond du problème depuis bien longtemps.

Dirk n'était pas l'être le plus difficile à cerner au monde, laissant la plupart du temps ses émotions exploser au visage de tout individu qui croisait sa route. Mais Farah avait sans doute un don pour ça. Les petits regards, les accolades insistantes, les sourires timides et les blagues à répétition. Elle avait vu clair dans le petit jeu de Dirk et ses sentiments, bien avant de les entendre de sa propre bouche.

Todd lui, était plus complexe à cerner, étant beaucoup moins démonstratif que son ami. Mais d'aussi longtemps qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours senti ce quelque chose entre eux, cette énergie qui les liait et faisait qu'ils se complétaient à merveille. Pourtant, tout les opposait. Comparer Dirk et Todd était comme comparer un feu d'artifice à un coup de tonnerre. C'était sans doute pour ça que leur relation fonctionnait à merveille, bien qu'elle fût susceptible d'exploser à tout moment. Cependant, Farah était persuadée que Todd reviendrait tôt ou tard et que tout s'arrangerait.

Elle partit poser ses affaires à son bureau et se mit à feuilleter son courrier avec attention. Elle et Todd avaient leur espace de travail dans une pièce adjacente à la première, qui s'ouvrait sur le bureau de Dirk par une large ouverture dans le mur. Ainsi, ils pouvaient travailler et communiquer tous ensemble, tout en laissant à Dirk le soin d'accueillir les clients.

Farah s'occupait des tâches administratives et de tout ce qui touchait à la sécurité et aux programmes informatiques qu'elle avait eu l'habitude de manipuler au FBI. Todd lui, prenait des notes et constituait les dossiers de chaque enquête pour mémoriser leur avancement. Et Dirk, eh bien... il se contentait d'assurer le spectacle en interrogeant les clients et en élaborant ses théories grâce à ses capacités holistiques.

Pour l'instant ils n'avaient résolu que deux affaires : un cheval perdu en pleine ville et une histoire de canapé maladroitement coincé dans une cage d'escalier après un déménagement laborieux. Finalement, ils avaient dû le couper en deux après avoir étudié le problème sous tous les angles grâce à un logiciel de reconstitution et de simulation 3D. Le canapé bien sûr. Le cheval lui, avait été retrouvé dans une salle de bain au premier étage d'une résidence sur la 15ème avenue. À ce jour, Dirk essayait toujours de comprendre comment il avait pu atterrir là.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda Farah.

\- La fenêtre, répondit Dirk. C'est plutôt évident.

La jeune femme le dévisagea comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

\- Pardon, quoi ?

\- Le cheval ! s'écria Dirk. Il a dû rentrer par la fenêtre, elle était ouverte quand on est arrivés sur la scène.

\- Oh non. Tu fais une dépression nerveuse.

\- Quoi ? lança Dirk, en fronçant les sourcils. Non, Farah, je parle sérieusement. Le cheval n'aurait probablement jamais réussi à passer par là, vu sa taille et la hauteur de la fenêtre. Je parle d'un portail inter-dimensionnel, qui aurait pu se matérialiser dans la fenêtre. Le cheval devait venir d'une autre réalité.

Farah étouffa un petit rire, en levant les yeux au ciel. Avec Dirk, tout prenait toujours une tournure fantastique.

\- Et pourquoi pas les escaliers ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement. On aurait pu le forcer à monter par là. Il y avait des traces de griffures sur les marches.

\- Non, non, le résident de l'appartement n'était même pas au courant qu'un cheval était entré chez lui. Et pourquoi aurait-on fait ça, c'est insensé !

\- Pas plus que ta théorie, grommela-t-elle.

\- Et l'embrasure de la porte était bien trop petite, poursuivit Dirk en ignorant sa remarque. On a d'ailleurs dû casser le mur pour le faire sortir, c'est la seule explication possible.

\- Et pour les escaliers ?

\- Le cheval était harnaché d'une selle : les rayures sur les escaliers ont sans doute été causées par son cavalier. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on le retrouve, dit-il en se levant.

\- Qu-quoi ? balbutia Farah. Attends, tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchis et je pense que cette théorie est la seule possible. Soit il a des chaussures à crampons pointus, soit il pèse très lourd et traîne des pieds. On recherche donc un alpiniste... ou un robot. Je penche pour le rob-...

\- Dirk, l'interrompit Farah. Je pense sérieusement qu'on devrait éviter de s'emballer sur des hypothèses absurdes.

Le détective écarquilla les yeux devant l'impatience de son amie, avant de prendre une moue vexée.

\- Écoute, je sais que depuis que Todd est parti, les choses sont compliquées et l'agence ne tourne pas aussi bien qu'on le voudrait, tu es triste et tu essaies de t'occuper comme tu peux, mais je ne pense pas qu'un robot alpiniste soit en cavale dans Seattle, et encore moins qu'un portail inter-dimensionnel soit apparu comme par magie dans la salle de bain d'un pauvre type. Il doit bien avoir une explication rationnelle à tout ça.

\- Et l'affaire des Spring, tu as oublié ? Ça paraissait complètement délirant et pourtant c'était vrai ! Écoute, je sais que ton esprit étriqué a du mal à y croire, mais ces choses absurdes font partie de mon quotidien, Farah. Je sais de quoi je parle. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Todd, conclut-il en fouillant dans sa paperasse d'un air très sérieux.

Il reposa son donut dans la boîte et essuya ses doigts sur son jean en grimaçant. Farah soupira, à court d'argument. Elle devait bien avouer que Dirk n'avait pas tort sur ce point. Leur dernière enquête avait été si étrange qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle essayait toujours de trouver des explications raisonnables. L'Univers avait sa part d'irrationnalité, et son caractère inexplicable était sûrement ce qui faisait encore douter Farah. Elle s'avança et prit place sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Dirk.

\- Écoute, je te fais confiance, et on ira enquêter sur cette piste si elle te semble plausible. Mais avant, j'aimerais vraiment régler ce problème avec Todd.

\- Quel problème ? rétorqua Dirk en soupirant. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est attendre qu'il revienne, puisqu'il refuse de me parler.

\- Je reconnais que sa réaction peut paraître exagérée et puérile mais essaie de te mettre à sa place. Il a perdu tous ses proches, a longtemps vécu en solitaire et s'est beaucoup reposé sur Amanda. Et du jour au lendemain, sa vie se transforme en un magma d'événements complètement absurdes et surnaturels, et il se retrouve avec un meilleur ami détective qui lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Et je pense que cette amitié représente beaucoup pour lui aussi : pour une fois depuis longtemps, il est entouré de gens qui l'aiment et le soutiennent. Mais après tout le mal qu'il a pu causer autour de lui, je pense qu'il ne se sent pas légitime de cette amitié, et de cet amour que tu ressens pour lui. Il a probablement eu besoin de s'isoler, pour se remettre en question, et digérer tout ça. Mais tout va s'arranger Dirk, j'en suis sûre. Il tient à toi, c'est certain.

Ces paroles avaient réussi à toucher Dirk et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sans pour autant se résigner à couler. Farah lui apportait un peu d'espoir et de réconfort dans cette attente qu'il peinait à supporter. Todd et lui ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques mois, pourtant Dirk ressentait déjà ce manque creuser son trou en lui. Son ami lui manquait, et rester sans nouvelles ni explications de sa part le rendait affreusement anxieux.

\- Merci Farah, murmura le détective. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser en ce moment... Quelques fois je me dis que je n'aurais sans doute pas dû lui dire tout ça. Au fond, je n'ai peut-être pas envie que notre relation change.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, Dirk. Au moins tu as été franc avec lui, et il n'a aucune raison de t'en vouloir pour ça. Et qui sait, il se rendra peut-être compte qu'il ressent la même chose, même si ça prend du temps.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répondit Dirk. Si je n'avais rien dit, Todd serait encore là, on serait toujours amis, et on aurait juste passé une bonne soirée ...

\- Ça ne t'aidera pas de ressasser le problème, et même si tu pouvais retourner dans le passé, tu ne pourrais rien changer, lança Farah d'un ton sec. La preuve : Spring n'a jamais réussi à empêcher son meurtre et celui de sa femme, et ...

Mais déjà le détective n'écoutait plus. Le passé. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Soudain, une lumière s'alluma quelque part en lui et un souvenir surgit, se projetant sur sa rétine comme sur un écran de cinéma.

Il se revit bien avant sa rencontre avec Todd, alors que Patrick Spring venait de l'engager pour enquêter sur son meurtre et qu'il se trouvait dans un hangar abandonné, non loin du manoir familial. À l'époque, il n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre l'invention de Patrick et les Hommes de la machine, mais il n'en était plus très loin. Il s'était retrouvé là par hasard, guidé par ses intuitions au beau milieu de la nuit, à fouiller le repère de ce qui s'avérait être une secte de bricoleurs sorciers.

C'était cette nuit-là qu'il avait trouvé le premier indice significatif de cette enquête : le fameux dispositif à énergie illimitée de Patrick Spring, qui plus tard, s'était aussi révélé être une machine à remonter le temps. Et Dirk s'en souvient, il avait astucieusement décidé de l'embarquer avec lui "au cas où".

Le détective avait la fâcheuse manie de voler - ou plutôt "d'emprunter", corrigeait-il - des objets en tout genre, à chacune de ses grandes découvertes. Lorsqu'un pressentiment se concentrait au sein d'un objet, il se manifestait sous la forme d'une boule d'énergie que lui seul pouvait percevoir, et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de saisir. Les signes de l'Univers ne se trompaient jamais, et à chaque fois, l'objet se révélait être d'une grande importance dans l'avancement de son enquête. Cette fois encore, le destin ne l'avait pas trompé. Et c'est aujourd'hui même que cette machine allait pouvoir se rendre utile.

\- Farah ! s'écria Dirk, interrompant au même moment la jeune femme dans ses sages discours. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, mais il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose.

Sur ce, il se redressa comme un piquet et se précipita vers la porte de sortie sans plus d'explications, laissant une Farah seule et interloquée. Le détective se mit à grimper les marches deux par deux jusqu'à son appartement, avant de débouler dans son salon et d'accourir jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dans son placard, un grand coffre renfermait toute sorte d'objets plus ou moins utiles qu'il avait entassé à l'issue de ses enquêtes. Il ouvrit le cadenas qui en bloquait l'accès avant de se jeter sur une machine de forme rectangulaire et percée par endroits de boutons et leviers de toute sorte. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait et la serra tout contre lui avant de refermer maladroitement le coffre, puis le placard, et de quitter son appartement en toute hâte.

Il redescendit les escaliers et passa devant Farah, qui le dévisagea une fois de plus d'un air ahuri et affligé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? s'écria la jeune femme qui tentait de discerner les intentions du détective ainsi que l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

\- Je vais arranger les choses, répondit Dirk sans se retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce... C'est le convertisseur d'énergie de Patrick ?! hurla-t-elle à travers le hall du Ridgely. Où tu l'as eu ? Et où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça ?

\- Une question à la fois, Farah ! rétorqua le détective en atteignant enfin le rez-de-chaussée.

Il ouvrit la porte qui menait aux fondations de l'immeuble et descendit les quelques marches restantes, haletant et le souffle court. Il arriva dans une sorte de buanderie qui desservait plusieurs pièces et dans laquelle s'entassaient toute sorte de meubles et d'objets qui ne remplissaient plus leur fonction depuis longtemps.

Parmi eux, se trouvaient les quelques affaires du manoir des Spring qui n'avaient pas été détruites par Black Wing et que Farah avait tenu à garder en souvenir. Elle avait tout perdu lors de cette enquête : sa deuxième famille, son boulot, et sa maison. Dirk et Todd l'avaient aidé à rassembler les quelques morceaux de sa vie qu'il lui restait. Elle n'en avait aucune utilité mais elle s'obstinait à vouloir les stocker dans la cave du Ridgely en attendant de prendre une décision.

Dirk entra dans celle-ci. La pièce était sombre et une atmosphère poussiéreuse se mélangeait à l'odeur d'humidité qui flottait dans l'air. En haut d'un des murs en briques, seules deux petites ouvertures laissaient quelques faisceaux de lumière percer l'obscurité. Ceux-ci dessinaient un halo au-dessus d'une sorte de bureau en bois imposant qui trônait au milieu d'outils de bricolage et autres étagères poussiéreuses. En son sommet, le plateau en bois se creusait pour y accueillir une pièce manquante et des picots se dressaient en son centre. La machine de Patrick Spring se trouvait juste en dessous de leur agence depuis tout ce temps et Dirk avait été trop préoccupé par sa dispute avec Todd pour penser à s'en servir. Il se maudit mentalement pour sa stupidité mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, fier de sa découverte.

Celle-ci avait été quelque peu noircie par les flammes qui avaient englouti, quelques semaines plus tôt la demeure du millionnaire, mais elle semblait encore pouvoir servir. Ils l'avaient retrouvée quasi intacte avec Farah, et ils n'avaient pu se résoudre à la laisser prendre l'humidité dans une cave, à la merci de n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui. Ils avaient donc choisi de la ramener en lieu sûr et ainsi éviter qu'elle retombe entre les mains d'âmes mal attentionnées.

L'estomac du détective se serra davantage à cette simple pensée, et il s'empressa de verrouiller la porte derrière lui avant que Farah ne le rejoigne et l'empêche de poursuivre son plan. Dirk était convaincu que son idée était la bonne ; après tout, ce ne pouvait pas être qu'une simple coïncidence. L'Univers l'avait guidé jusque-là et il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Il repensa une seconde à Patrick Spring. Il s'apprêtait à emprunter à son tour la voie glissante du voyage temporel. Il espérait sincèrement parvenir à arranger les choses sans causer son propre meurtre ...

Farah frappa à la porte tout à coup, le tirant de ses pensées dans un sursaut.

\- Dirk, ouvre cette porte ! cria-t-elle. Fais pas de conneries !

Le détective ignora son avertissement et s'empressa de poser l'appareil sur le haut de la machine, de façon à ce qu'il s'emboîte parfaitement avec celle-ci. Puis il s'agenouilla dans la poussière afin de brancher tous les fils qui traînaient sur le sol en les reliant de part et d'autre de la machine, puis à l'arrière du convertisseur d'énergie. Cela lui prit trois bonnes minutes, et les hurlements de Farah ne faisaient que l'angoisser davantage. Il dut rassembler tous les efforts du monde pour ordonner à ses doigts de ne pas trembler.

De son côté, la jeune femme tenta plusieurs fois de défoncer la porte à coups de pieds mais celle-ci était trop épaisse et robuste pour céder aussi facilement. Elle entendait Dirk s'agiter et déplacer des choses de l'autre côté et elle commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle l'empêche de faire une bêtise.

Farah plongea la main dans une des poches de sa veste et en tira son pistolet, qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle en cas de force majeure. Et empêcher Dirk de changer le cours des choses et d'enrailler l'Univers en était sûrement un. Mais avant de s'en servir, elle prit la précaution de visser un silencieux sur le bout de son canon. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se résoudre à pointer son arme sur la serrure de la porte, son visage tordu en une grimace pleine d'inquiétude, et quelques secondes encore pour se décider à tirer. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur la gâchette, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et le verrou vola en éclats. Elle n'eut qu'à donner un ultime coup de pied dans la porte, pour que celle-ci cède enfin.

Mais tout à coup, Farah fut assaillie par un intense rayon lumineux bleu et se couvrit les yeux pour s'en protéger. Elle sut à cet instant, qu'il était trop tard. Dirk devait s'être déjà désintégré pour rejoindre une autre dimension. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière s'était évanouie et un silence pesant régnait dans la cave du Ridgely, tandis que Farah revenait à elle. Elle se précipita vers la machine, et déposa sa main sur le haut du convertisseur d'énergie : il était encore chaud et affichait la date une semaine plus tôt, à 20h précise.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! cria-t-elle à elle-même, en frappant une malheureuse étagère d'un coup de poing.

Le stress commençait à monter et il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution. Le temps était compté mais rejoindre Dirk sur un coup de tête n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée.

\- Réfléchis, dit-elle pour se donner du courage. Respire et réfléchis deux secondes.

Elle ferma les yeux et fit de son mieux pour ordonner ses pensées. Elle faisait les cent pas en essayant de rassembler le peu de sérénité qu'il lui restait et de se concentrer afin de trouver la meilleure solution possible.

Finalement, elle se résigna et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, tout en faisant demi-tour pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée du Ridgely. Elle aurait préféré éviter cette option mais ils formaient une équipe désormais, et il valait mieux qu'elle n'agisse pas seule comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle ouvrit son répertoire de contacts et commença à taper le nom de Todd Brotzman, tout en grimpant les dernières marches de la cave. Alors qu'elle se précipitait vers l'entrée du bâtiment les yeux rivés sur son smartphone, une silhouette apparut soudainement devant elle et faillit la heurter violemment.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle reconnut la veste en jean et l'air hébété de l'homme qui lui faisait face. À cet instant, il fallait croire que l'Univers s'était parfaitement synchronisé.

\- Farah ! s'écria-t-il en accourant vers elle. Il faut que je parle à Dirk, tu sais où il est ?

\- Todd, balbutia la jeune femme, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber...

 _à suivre .._.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire le Chapitre 3 de cette fiction mais j'y suis enfin arrivée ! (Et pas de panique, le Chapitre 4 est déjà en cours ! ;)  
J'en profite aussi pour remercier mes quelques lecteurs - lectrices qui consacrent un peu de leur temps à cette histoire. Merci aussi pour vos petits mots et encouragements, je les prends avec grand plaisir et espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que les deux premiers !  
Merci !  
John Lee Gently.**

* * *

\- _Ouch_ ! s'écria Dirk alors qu'il s'écrasait sur le sol.

Il avait oublié comme la sensation de voyager dans le temps pouvait être éprouvante. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été passé au rouleau compresseur et vit des étoiles pendant quelques secondes. Il s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever tant bien mal avant d'épousseter sa veste en cuir bleue. La cave du Ridgely était identique à celle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui : sombre, humide et poussiéreuse. À l'exception près que les fenêtres qui la surplombaient laissaient entrevoir l'orée de la nuit. Dirk sortit son téléphone : il était 20h01 exactement. Jusque là, tout se déroulait à merveille. Pourtant, il pouvait jurer que son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure et qu'une boule se formait au creux de son estomac. Il allait revoir son meilleur ami. Il allait se revoir lui-même, une semaine auparavant, quelques instants avant qu'il ne saccage leur relation. Et même s'il était prêt à tout pour regagner la confiance et l'amitié de Todd, il était affreusement anxieux. Le détective avait suffisamment d'expérience pour se rendre compte que tout ce qu'il entreprenait ne se passait jamais comme prévu...

Dirk décida de laisser ses angoisses de côté et se faufila vers le rez-de-chaussée silencieusement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse repérer, quoiqu'il n'avait que peu de chances de croiser une connaissance. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux escaliers mais se ravisa. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit duquel il pourrait espionner son double gâcher sa relation avec Todd en toute discrétion et sans se faire prendre. Dans cette optique, la porte d'entrée ne lui servirait pas à grand chose.

Il sortit du bâtiment et en fit le tour, en faisant pivoter sa tête à 360 degrés durant tout le trajet par peur de se faire suivre. La rue était déserte mais Dirk n'était jamais trop prudent. Lorsqu'il arriva derrière le Ridgely, le conteneur à poubelles et l'échelle de secours incendie lui rappelèrent sa rencontre avec Todd. S'infiltrer dans l'appartement d'un inconnu par effraction aurait pu paraître être une idée très dangereuse et stupide. Au final, c'était la meilleure chose que Dirk ait jamais faite. Il chassa le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres à cette pensée et se remit dans son rôle de détective cambrioleur. Même si techniquement, il s'apprêtait à cambrioler son propre appartement. L'ironie pouvait être criante...

Il s'avança vers la poubelle et parvint à se hisser maladroitement sur le couvercle de celle-ci à la simple force de ses bras. L'anxiété lui coupait le souffle et lui rendait la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il releva la tête vers l'échelle en fer qui s'offrait à lui et lui lança un regard empli de défi. La nuit commençait à brouiller son champ de vision et la faible lumière orangée des lampadaires ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair.

"Tu peux le faire", se dit Dirk à lui-même pour se redonner un peu de courage, "tu as déjà fait ça des centaines de fois !" Enfin, plutôt des dizaines de fois. Peut-être deux ou trois, seulement. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il retroussa ses manches et bondit en hauteur pour atteindre le premier barreau de l'échelle. Puis il s'aida de ses pieds contre le mur en briques et poussa sur ses bras pour atteindre le haut. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Dirk en profita pour souffler un instant et se ressaisir : le plus dur était fait et il était presque arrivé.

Son cœur battait toujours fort dans sa poitrine bien que Dirk faisait tout son possible pour ne pas y penser. Il rassembla ses forces pour gravir les derniers barreaux et atteignit le petit balcon en fer qui desservait son appartement.

Dirk se faufila entre les quelques pots de fleurs qui traînaient là en faisant attention de ne pas trébucher, et s'accroupit juste en dessous de la fenêtre pour ne pas se faire repérer.

La nuit était désormais presque tombée, ce qui l'aidait un peu à passer inaperçu. En revanche, l'air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus et Dirk commençait à frissonner sous sa veste en cuir. Le métal de l'échelle lui avait glacé les mains et il souffla dans ses paumes pour se réchauffer avant de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui. La fenêtre guillotine qui donnait sur son salon était entrouverte et Dirk pouvait entendre les murmures des deux voix familières résonner faiblement dans l'appartement. La sienne, et celle de son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis un moment maintenant...

Cette voix lui rappela combien il avait été stupide ce soir là. Et soudain, Dirk se rendit compte qu'écouter cette conversation allait lui demander bien plus d'efforts qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. S'il y avait un moment de sa vie qu'il aimerait voir s'effacer à tout jamais c'était bien celui-là. Et ce soir allait être sa chance de tout arranger.

Tout à coup, il entendit la voix de Todd s'élever dans les airs, puis s'évanouir un instant, suivie par quelques éclats de rires. Puis, Dirk se revit sur le canapé de son salon, une bière dans la main, empli du sourire de Todd lorsqu'ils se remémoraient leur dernière enquête. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir, il lui suffisait d'entendre leur conversation pour que ces images lui apparaissent avec une précision déconcertante.

Mais très vite, le détective se ressaisit : il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre et ressasser le passé était inutile. Le modifier en revanche, était sa meilleure option. Dirk se rapprocha de la fenêtre au maximum et s'agenouilla devant celle-ci, laissant dépasser le haut de son crâne de quelques centimètres environ. Il se concentra au maximum afin de déchiffrer les quelques mots qui résonnaient faiblement de l'autre côté du mur.

\- J'aurais jamais dû te le donner.

La voix de Todd était grave et nonchalante.

\- Pourtant, ça nous a permis de découvrir un tas de choses ! répondit la voix de son double Lui. Le lien entre Gordon Rimmer et Lux Dujour... Ou le fait que Lydia était en fait un chien !

\- J'ai peut-être eu un pressentiment moi aussi. Un genre de signe de l'Univers.

Dirk ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Todd prononça ses mots. Il y a une semaine de cela, son ami croyait encore en lui. Pourtant, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Il avait réussi à lui faire admettre que tout ce qui leur était arrivé était réel et depuis, Dirk le surprenait parfois à parler comme lui et à employer les mêmes expressions. "Un signe de l'Univers", "tout est connecté", le genre de phrase qu'il répétait inlassablement pendant ses enquêtes.

\- ... j'ai su que le ticket était important, poursuivit Todd. Et cette fille que j'ai croisé au Grand Perriman, présentait le Loto à la télé, et connaissait Lux. Depuis le début, tout était connecté ... C'est vraiment dingue, Dirk.

"Tu commences à parler comme moi, Todd. Tu me fais presque peur", rétorqua mentalement Dirk.

\- Tu commences à parler comme moi, Todd. Tu me fais presque peur, avait répété son double Lui sur un ton plus amusé. Cet écho lointain de sa propre voix lui donna froid dans le dos.

Dirk vérifia son téléphone : 20h14. Tout se passait exactement comme prévu, et si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, LE moment fatidique arriverait dans 20 minutes environ, un peu moins peut-être. Dirk commença donc à élaborer un plan.

Il fallait qu'il arrive à détourner l'attention de son double Lui avant qu'il ne commette son erreur, et se confesse à Todd. La question était : comment ? Il inspecta l'appartement discrètement : sur le canapé, Todd lui tournait le dos tandis que son autre Lui était installé face à lui, et disposait d'un angle de vue quasi parfait vers la fenêtre, ce qui n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Heureusement, l'Autre Dirk était bien trop occupé à dévisager son meilleur ami et à analyser chaque trait et chaque courbe de son visage pour remarquer la mèche de cheveux auburn impeccablement laquée qui dépassait du rebord de la fenêtre.

Dirk se dépêcha de baisser la tête et relâcha l'expiration qu'il retenait inconsciemment depuis quelques secondes. Il l'avait échappé de peu. Désormais, il fallait qu'il établisse un plan. Après tout, c'était ce que tous les détectives faisaient sur le terrain non ? Inspecter les moindres détails, envisager des possibilités, en déduire des conséquences, avant de passer à l'action lorsque la meilleure solution se montrait enfin.

Sauf que Dirk n'était pas comme la plupart des détectives et les affaires qu'il résolvait n'étaient pas aussi simples que dans les séries télé, ou les romans noirs. Il fallait toujours que le fantasque et le surnaturel s'en mêlent, et jamais rien n'était impossible. Comment pouvait-il déduire des hypothèses dans ces conditions ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait jamais été très compétent pour analyser les situations et en déduire des théories, celles-ci s'avérant fausses dans la plupart des cas ...

Il se contentait d'être là au bon endroit au bon moment, de chercher des pistes, parfois, d'échapper à la mort et quoiqu'il arrive, Dirk atterrissait toujours là où il devait se trouver. Et la plupart du temps, les plans bien ficelés et réfléchis ne lui servaient à rien, puisqu'il n'était jamais capable de prévoir les évènements futurs. Du moins, pas de façon exacte.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une simple enquête qu'il devait résoudre. Il s'agissait de son amitié avec Todd. Et dès que cela touchait au personnel, tout devenait toujours plus compliqué... "Argh, Dirk concentre-toi et trouve quelque chose", répliqua-t-il à la petite voix dans sa tête qui ne faisait que le distraire de son but.

L'écran de son téléphone affichait désormais 20h19. Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix. Devait-il enjamber la fenêtre et bredouiller une excuse bidon sur leur prochaine enquête lorsqu'il se retrouverait sous le regard des versions alternatives de Todd et de lui-même ? Ou bien débarquer dans son salon comme un boulet de canon, dire des choses incompréhensibles et déguerpir avant qu'on ne lui ait posé trop de questions ? Leur jeter un pot de fleur ? Taper sur le carreau et repartir discrètement ? Une multitude de possibilités s'offrait à lui, et Dirk était perdu.

Pendant quelques secondes, il pria l'Univers de lui envoyer un signe qui lui montrerait la bonne marche à suivre. Juste un signe, quelque chose, n'importe quoi...

 _Cling !_

Dirk se raidit comme un piquet et le fil de ses pensées s'arrêta soudainement. Il avait bien entendu un bruit, quelque chose d'aigu et de cristallin, comme le tintement du métal qui s'entrechoque. Et cela semblait venir de l'échelle.

Quelqu'un montait. "Merde, merde, merde". Il n'y avait aucune issue et Dirk se retrouvait piégé sur un balcon de 2 mètres carrés. Son pouls grimpa en flèche et il se réfugia dans un coin de l'espace exiguë dans lequel il se trouvait prisonnier. Il sentit les barreaux en métal s'enfoncer son dos alors qu'il reculait furieusement contre la rambarde et dut se contrôler pour ravaler un gémissement de douleur. Pendant une seconde, il pria pour que ce ne fût pas un autre suppôt d'un cinglé en manque de gloire qui voudrait sa mort. Alors que le bruit se rapprochait dangereusement, il retint son souffle et s'aggripa aux barreaux du balcon comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Une silhouette apparut devant lui tandis qu'elle terminait son ascension. Dans l'obscurité de la nuit déjà installée, Dirk tenta de la distinguer. Elle appartenait sans doute à un homme de petite taille aux cheveux noirs, courts et ...

\- Todd ? bredouilla Dirk.

Ce nom glissa de sa bouche malgré lui et pendant un instant, ses sentiments devinrent confus. Entre la surprise, le soulagement et la crainte, Dirk ne savait plus quoi ressentir.

\- Dirk ?

Pas de doute. Cette voix, il venait de l'entendre quelques minutes auparavant et pouvait la reconnaître en mille. Son cœur faillit louper un battement mais le détective essaya de garder son sang froid. Au moins, il n'était pas en danger de mort, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Puis, il repensa au fait que les versions alternatives d'Eux-mêmes passaient une soirée dans la pièce juste à côté et qu'ils les repèreraient sans doute très bientôt s'ils ne faisaient pas plus attention.

\- Baisse-toi, chuchota Dirk en se rapprochant de lui.

Todd s'exécuta et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis sous la fenêtre de l'appartement, leurs épaules pressées l'une contre l'autre et leurs jambes serrées fermement contre leur torse. Un silence régnait dans l'air, le rendant lourd et oppressant. En plus d'être horriblement embarrassant, cet imprévu mettait le plan de Dirk en péril. Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, comme pour s'évader mentalement de ce balcon et de toute cette malchance. Finalement, il les rouvrit à contrecœur pour constater qu'il était toujours là, aux côtés de son meilleur ami qui demeurait silencieux. Dirk l'entendait presque haleter, reprenant son souffle après avoir escaladé l'échelle de secours.

Finalement, il lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil. Les yeux de Todd brillaient dans la nuit comme ceux d'un hibou et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer ses inspirations saccadées. Les fines courbes de son visage se détachaient dans la pénombre et le cœur de Dirk se serra à cette vue. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rompre le silence et mettre enfin un terme à ce tourbillon de questions qui creusait son sillon dans son cerveau. Mais la voix de Todd l'interrompit contre toute attente.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Todd en un soupir.

Il laissa ces quelques mots en suspens, le regard toujours perdu dans le vague, tandis que Dirk fronçait les sourcils d'un air hagard.

\- Je me suis encore barré comme un lâche, et c'était stupide, poursuivit-il. Dirk, je crois que je viens de passer une semaine très étrange...

Todd se tourna vers le détective, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, les yeux cloués au sol et les mains soudées autour de ses genoux.

\- Je pensais qu'être loin de toi un moment pourrait m'aider, d'une quelconque façon... Au final, à chaque fois que j'entreprenais de faire quelque chose, de bouger d'un point A à un point B, l'Univers ne faisait que m'envoyer des obstacles pour m'en empêcher. Je me suis retrouvé coincé sur un boulevard à cause d'un troupeau d'éléphants, puis d'un mec en tenue de plongée coincé dans une antenne, et j'ai même rencontré un robot en plein Seattle !

\- Alors j'avais raison pour le robot ?! s'exclama Dirk tout à coup, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts.

L'air interdit de Todd, coupé dans son récit, le fit soudain revenir à la réalité.

\- Pardon, continue, bredouilla-t-il d'un air grave.

\- Tout ça pour dire que cette semaine a été l'une des pires de ma vie. Et je pense savoir pourquoi. Quoi que je fasse, tout me reconduisait vers le Ridgely, et vers toi.

Dirk crut que son cœur allait éclater dans sa poitrine mais fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il le tuerait à dire de telles sottises... Ou est-ce que Todd voulait en venir ?

\- J'ai même croisé une bonne vingtaine de veste en cuir multicolores en pensant que c'était toi, ajouta Todd. Alors que d'habitude personne ne porte ce genre de truc...

\- Peut-être que j'ai lancé une nouvelle mode et que l'Univers n'a rien à voir là-dedans, rétorqua Dirk en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, non, ça ne peut pas être un hasard. Et tout ça m'a fait réfléchir.

\- À propos de quoi ? demanda Dirk d'une petite voix.

\- De nous. Je pense que nos... destins - ou un truc du genre - sont liés. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu changes quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous là-dedans, expliqua Todd en pointant du doigt la fenêtre au-dessus d'eux.

\- Todd, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui te prend tout à coup, ni où tu veux en venir, mais même si tout ça était vraiment un signe de l'Univers, je ne vois pas pourquoi je laisserai mon autre-stupide-Moi briser notre relation.

\- Premièrement, je ne crois pas que modifier le cours du temps soit une bonne idée - si tu as vu Retour Vers le Futur, tu sais de quoi je parle. Deuxièmement, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que, depuis le début, je pense qu'on était destinés à en arriver là. Et je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas envie que les choses se passent autrement.

\- Todd, ce que tu es en train de me dire là c'est que la seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu es venu me retrouver ici, c'est parce que l'Univers ou... le destin, l'a voulu. Et... j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui le veuille.

\- Qu-quoi ? Non, enfin, je ... Putain Dirk, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, rétorqua Todd d'un ton affligé mais tout en chuchotant.

Même si cela aurait pu ressembler à une sorte de confession d'amitié plutôt émouvante, Dirk ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet et perplexe à propos de toute cette histoire. Toutes ces choses qui étaient arrivées à Todd ne pouvaient être que le fruit du hasard, pur et simple. De plus, l'Univers se mêlait rarement des sentiments.

Le détective jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes pour mettre son plan à exécution. Mais Todd essayait de l'en dissuader et tout devenait confus dans sa tête. Et dire qu'il y a cinq minutes, il était prêt et déterminé à agir comme jamais. Une bonne fois pour toute, il devait prendre une décision avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Todd dut voir le dilemme le tirailler sur son visage car il affichait maintenant une expression complètement paniquée. Il fallait qu'il le convainc de tout arrêter, mais il avait toujours été terriblement nul lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses propres sentiments. Il tenta une ultime approche, résigné :

\- Dirk, écoute-moi. Je sais que j'ai mal réagi sur le coup mais je ne t'en veux pas, d'accord ? Si on rentre maintenant et qu'on met un terme à tout ça, je te promets que tout rentrera dans l'ordre et...

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas ! l'interrompit Dirk en haussant la voix.

Il se stoppa net pendant quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de sa maladresse. À en juger par les éclats de rire qui lui parvenaient de son appartement, leurs doubles ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu. Dirk soupira, soulagé, et reprit d'un ton plus bas :

\- Je... ce que je t'ai dit ce soir là, je le pensais vraiment et je le pense toujours. Même si on en reste là et que tout rentre dans l'ordre, ça n'effacera jamais ce que je ressens pour toi. Et même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'amis dans ma vie, je ne pense pas qu'ignorer cela soit très sain pour notre relation.

\- Quoique tu fasses, tes sentiments seront toujours là, riposta Todd. Mais je te promets qu'ils ne gâcheront pas notre amitié, alors ne le fais pas. Et ne me force pas à te supplier.

Le détective baissa la tête vers sa poitrine. La main de Todd agrippait désespérément sa veste en cuir, décidée à ne pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas changé d'avis. Il jeta un dernier regard à ces yeux bleus qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Qu'y avait-il derrière tout ça ? À quoi pensait-il ? Est-ce que Todd ressentait finalement la même chose que lui ? Il y avait tant de questions, trop de questions auxquelles il n'avait plus le temps de penser. Pendant une seconde, il se concentra sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de son appartement.

 _"Mais puisque que ça te concerne, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te dise la vérité..."_

Sa propre voix sonna à ses oreilles comme une alarme incendie. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Désolé, Todd.

La seconde d'après, Dirk avait bondit sur ses pieds et s'apprêtait à franchir la fenêtre qui les séparait encore de leur soirée d'il y a une semaine. À partir de cet instant, tout alla très vite. Il posa les mains sur le rebord, leva une jambe, avant d'être violemment plaqué contre le mur en briques derrière lui. Sa paume ripa dans son envolée et le bout de ses doigts heurtèrent un petit réveil, gentiment posé sur un guéridon juste en dessous de la fenêtre. L'objet émit un claquement sonore dans sa chute et les versions alternatives de Dirk et Todd eurent un sursaut.

Lorsque le détective revint à lui, il se trouvait pris au piège entre le mur et Todd, qui était soudainement venu plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. Son corps était fermement pressé contre le sien, l'empêchant d'exercer tout mouvement.

Malgré la rapidité et la violence du geste, Dirk se surprit à apprécier ce contact, son esprit désormais totalement aspiré par cette étreinte inattendue. Les lèvres de Todd étaient chaudes et tendres sous les siennes, quoiqu'un peu asséchées par le froid. De plus, le parfum citronné et boisé d'un déodorant masculin mélangé à une légère odeur de transpiration envahit tout à coup ses narines et lui fit tourner la tête. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son premier baiser serait aussi soudain et ... brutal. Mais après tout, c'était avec Todd. Et s'il avait souvent imaginé ce moment, en rien son imagination n'avait été à la hauteur de ce qu'il vivait actuellement.

Son cœur était en train de se liquéfier dans sa poitrine et ses mains se cramponnaient douloureusement à la veste de Todd, comme s'il se trouvait pendu au-dessus d'un précipice. L'autre fit bouger ses lèvres un court instant contre la bouche immobile d'un Dirk encore sous le choc, avant de relâcher son étreinte.

Encore haletants, ils échangèrent un regard plein d'interrogation et d'embarras, avant de rapidement redescendre sur Terre lorsqu'ils entendirent de l'agitation depuis le salon. Leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus, cette fois rempli d'inquiétude alors que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient désormais de la fenêtre à côté de laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Malgré l'obscurité, Dirk perçut immédiatement un changement dans les pupilles de Todd, qui semblait avoir déserté son corps pendant un instant.

\- Todd ? murmura le détective. Tu vas bien ?

\- Dirk ? répondit l'autre, balbutiant.

Tout à coup, son visage affichait une expression d'incompréhension totale et il parut affreusement gêné lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la distance quasi inexistante entre leurs deux corps, encore blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il recula comme si ce contact l'avait soudainement brûlé et le dévisagea d'un air ahuri.

\- Dirk, répéta-t-il, confus. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Il scruta les parages et fit un tour sur lui-même avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son ami.

\- On est ici pour une enquête c'est ça ?

 _Une seconde._  
Dirk se rappela de leur baiser, de sa main glissant contre le rebord, du réveil en train de tomber, du bruit dans le salon. Il se dit aussi que finalement, Todd partageait sans doute ses sentiments.

 _Deux secondes._  
Dirk comprit que malgré l'intervention de Todd, la chute du réveil avait sans doute détourner l'attention de son Autre Lui et que sa confession avait été évité.

 _Trois secondes._  
Dirk comprit que tout souvenir lié de près ou de loin à cette confession s'effacerait.

En trois secondes, Dirk comprit son erreur et combien il avait été stupide... Et désormais, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se trouver là où il se trouvait.

Puis il y eut un moment de vide, de silence et de confusion intense qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt. L'instant d'après, le détective relevait les yeux vers son ami, qui attendait toujours sa réponse d'un air exaspéré.

\- Eh bien, commença Dirk. Je suppose que nous sommes ici pour notre enquête. Celle... du cheval dans la salle de bain ?

\- Génial, soupira Todd en levant les yeux au ciel. On fait ce qu'on a à faire et on se tire d'ici.

Dirk avait la fâcheuse impression qu'il oubliait un élément crucial et important à propos de quelque chose, mais quoi ? Finalement, il haussa les épaules et ignora cette sensation pour se concentrer sur l'enquête. Après tout, ils avaient une énigme à résoudre...

 _à suivre ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre, et désolée pour l'attente ... Il est assez court mais j'avoue qu'en ce moment, je suis prise avec mon stage, mes candidatures de master et tout le toutim étudiant (certains comprendront... ). J'espère poster le prochain avec moins de délai._  
 _Je souhaitais juste remercier tous mes lecteurs et mes lectrices qui m'accordent de leur temps pour me poster des petites reviews gentilles qui me font ÉNORMÉMENT plaisir ! Merci donc à **Clelia Kerlais** avec qui j'adore discuter et dont j'admire beaucoup le travail (si vous aimez le Johnlock, son profil regorge de petites perles littéraires !), ainsi qu'à **Grenouillesal, loveyaoi15** et **Miranda Frost** pour leur soutien, leurs petits mots et leurs follows ! _  
_J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur les prochains chapitres et vous envoie du love ! Vive Brotzly !_

 _John._

* * *

\- Dirk, tu...

\- Non, je n'ai moi-même pas été très honnête avec toi, le coupa-t-il avec empressement. À propos de certaines choses...

\- Si tu parles du fait de ne m'avoir rien dit à propos de la boucle temporelle, je t'ai déjà pardonné, tu sais, répondit Todd un petit sourire en coin.

\- Non, je... Il n'y a pas que ça...

Dirk sentit son coeur se serrer davantage. Ses mains devenaient moites et il détestait ça. Il allait le faire, iI fallait qu'il le fasse. Cela faisait aussi partie de son devoir et il se devait de lui dire la vérité. C'était ce que les meilleurs amis faisaient, n'est-ce pas ? Tout se dire, ne pas avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre. De son côté, Todd commençait à s'inquiéter. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où le détective voulait en venir, et il s'attendait au pire ... Avec Dirk, tout était possible.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai été seul pendant longtemps et je ne suis pas très doué avec les sentiments... Mais puisque que ça te concerne, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te dise la vérité.

\- D'accord... répondit Todd un peu méfiant. Je t'écoute.

Dirk inspira un grand coup. Il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise, à contempler le vide au dessous de lui avec peur et appréhension. Pourtant, sauter était sa seule option. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'avouer ses sentiments serait si difficile.

Alors qu'il prenait son inspiration pour se délester de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, un bruit sourd suivi d'un claquement sonore le fit sursauter et le coupa dans son élan. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et crut halluciner pendant quelques secondes. Il se vit lui-même vêtu de sa veste en cuir bleue, agrippé au rebord du mur, avant qu'une silhouette ressemblant fortement à celle de Todd ne lui saute littéralement dessus et le bouscule hors de son champ de vision. Il venait d'avaler quelques bières oui, mais ne se sentait pas ivre à ce point. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il croyait avoir tout imaginé. Pourtant, le petit réveil argenté posé en dessous de la fenêtre était bien tombé et reposait désormais couché sur le haut du guéridon, le cadran tourné vers le plafond. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'où provenait cet objet... Une autre de ses trouvailles de détective, sans doute.

Todd, qui était toujours assis en face de lui sur le canapé, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre mais tout avait déjà disparu.

\- Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

\- Euh, je... c'était... bredouillait Dirk, désespérément à la recherche d'une excuse aussi plausible que possible. C'était mon chat, je crois.

Il se leva avant que Todd n'en ait l'idée et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, toujours entrouverte. Le mensonge délibéré n'était pas son fort, et Dirk se faisait violence pour maintenir une expression neutre. Mais ses lèvres retroussées et ses yeux plissés en une grimace très « Dirkienne » firent douter Todd.

\- Ton chat ? Tu veux dire, celui de l'enquête ? Le "chat-requin" ? s'enquit ce dernier.

\- Je crois que oui... marmonna l'autre. Il était noir en tout cas.

\- Dirk, des chats noirs il y en a des dizaines aux alentours. Ça pourrait être n'importe quel chat.

Le détective fit mine de guetter dehors un instant pour mieux dissimuler son trouble, avant de refermer brusquement la battant de la fenêtre en un fracas théâtral qui fit presque sursauter Todd.

\- Il est parti de toute façon, dit-il comme pour clore la conversation.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il cachait la vérité à son ami. Un pressentiment, sans doute. Dans tous les cas, il ne voulait pas l'embarquer dans quoique ce soit de dangereux et préférait démêler cette histoire tout seul. Pour commencer, du moins. Une fois qu'il en saurait un peu plus sur tout ça, il en parlerait à Todd. En attendant, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour le distraire et l'éloigner un moment...

\- Pourtant, on l'avait donné au FBI après l'enquête non ? ajouta Todd d'un ton assuré. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient retrouvé le requin en question alors ils ne l'auraient sûrement pas laissé filer. Ce chaton est une arme, Dirk.

\- Justement ! s'exclama le détective. Et si c'était bien ce chat, hein ? Ça pourrait être très dangereux et... il vaudrait mieux le retrouver avant qu'un malheur n'arrive ?

\- Alors quoi, tu veux aller le retrouver toi-même à neuf heures du soir ? répondit Todd comme si son ami perdait totalement la tête. Ce qui était vrai, en un sens.

\- Oui, il faut qu'on aille le retrouver, j'ai un pressentiment Todd !

\- De un, il fait nuit dehors et de deux, on ne pourrait pas juste appeler quelqu'un du FBI demain pour s'assurer que le chat est toujours là-bas ?

\- Non Todd, il faut y aller maintenant, déclara Dirk en attrapant ses clés. Je fais une ronde à Springborough et toi tu fais le quartier d'à côté, ok ?

\- Attends, t'es vraiment sérieux ?

\- Je vais commencer par aller voir du côté de la fenêtre et de l'escalier de secours. Toi, tu prends les clés et tu guettes les alentours. On se rejoint ici.

Le détective lui fourra les clés dans la main et lui fit son plus beau sourire avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la fenêtre du salon. Todd, de son côté, pestait contre lui et l'insultait de tous les noms en regagnant la porte d'entrée. Dirk se sentait coupable de le mener ainsi en bateau mais il avait le sentiment qu'il devait d'abord éclaircir toute cette histoire avant de lui en parler. Ou peut-être était-ce juste un reste de sa fâcheuse habitude d'enquêter seul...

D'ailleurs, il en avait presque oublié sa confession, et Todd ne semblait pas non plus se souvenir qu'il fût sur le point de lui révéler quelque chose d'important. Pas que cela lui déplaisait, en fait, il était même plutôt soulagé. Le claquement de la porte d'entrée le tira de ses pensées brusquement.

Désormais, Dirk se retrouvait seul devant la fenêtre guillotine encore fermée, et prit une grande inspiration avant de l'ouvrir et de s'y glisser comme un félin. Il faillit trébucher et tomber la tête la première sur le sol bétonné du balcon mais se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur ses deux pieds. Lorsqu'il fût enfin stable, il se tourna vers le duo infernal qui lui faisait face et le dévisageait d'un air ahuri, comme pris en flagrant délit.

\- Todd ! lança-t-il sans savoir pourquoi.

L'Autre Todd lui jeta un regard interloqué et méfiant qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit animal apeuré. À cette vue, Dirk se sentit fondre un instant puis se força à reprendre contenance. Finalement, ce Todd n'était pas si différent de celui qui l'avait quitté plus tôt, si ce n'est que ses vêtements n'étaient pas les mêmes. Un t-shirt au motif marinière ainsi qu'une veste en jean bleu clair avaient remplacé la chemise à carreaux que Dirk aimait tant. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà vu ce vêtement auparavant, ce qui lui donnait un premier indice les concernant : ces versions alternatives d'eux mêmes venaient sans doute du futur. Il s'auto-félicita mentalement pour cette déduction bien placée.

\- Et... moi-même, ajouta-t-il en jetant un œil en direction de son Autre Lui, qui ne paraissait pas très à l'aise dans cette situation.

Dirk savait exactement à quoi il pensait en ce moment même puisque lui aussi ressentait cette gêne. Malgré leur première enquête, il n'était toujours pas habitué à se voir autre part que dans le reflet d'un miroir. C'était une expérience qui lui était à chaque fois étrange et déroutante...

\- Qu'est-ce que... pourquoi vous êtes là ? demanda Dirk, parvenant enfin à formuler sa question.

Les deux autres se regardèrent et il y eut un moment de flottement. L'Autre Dirk ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Todd le devança.

\- Nous sommes ici car Dirk a eu un pressentiment à propos de l'enquête, déclara-t-il. Celle du cheval.

L'Autre Dirk acquiesça frénétiquement à cette affirmation, bien qu'il semblait toujours préoccupé par quelque chose. Ses sourcils froncés et sa moue inquiète le trahissaient.

\- Hm d'accord, répondit Dirk l'air perplexe. Mais pourquoi devant la fenêtre de mon appartement ?

\- Demande à toi-même, soupira l'Autre Todd en pointant son meilleur ami du doigt.

Il tourna la tête en direction de son double qui rêvassait toujours à quelque affaire, les yeux dans le vide. Lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était à son tour de parler, il eut un petit sursaut et mit quelques instant à trouver ses mots.

\- Eh bien, commença-t-il, sûrement pour retrouver le... cavalier. Oui, le cavalier.

Il haussa les épaules devant l'air dubitatif de ses deux interlocuteurs.

\- Le cavalier ? demanda Dirk.

\- Oui, celui de la fenêtre.

\- La fenêtre... de la salle de bain ?

\- Non, enfin oui, peut-être, bredouilla l'Autre Dirk. La fenêtre de la salle de bain, dans laquelle une fenêtre temporelle a pu se matérialiser, et par laquelle le cheval est sans doute arrivé. Dans la salle de bain. Avec son cavalier.

Dirk resta interdit devant lui-même, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincées, en pleine réflexion à ce puzzle qui s'offrait à lui. L'Autre Todd levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'attitude du détective faisant mine de comprendre et d'analyser les faits à la manière d'un investigateur éclairé, quand lui-même n'avait rien compris.

\- Des pistes pour le cavalier ? poursuivit Dirk comme s'il s'adressait à un client.

\- J'ai des raisons de croire qu'il vient d'une autre dimension, ou peut-être d'une autre planète mais -

\- Attends, tu as vraiment compris quelque chose à tout ça ou tu fais semblant ? l'interrompit l'Autre Todd en s'adressant au Dirk du passé. Parce que j'ai du mal à savoir en quoi aller nous rendre visite à nous-mêmes pourrait nous aider à résoudre cette enquête. Je suis fatigué et je crois qu'on perd notre temps, Dirk.

L'Autre Dirk semblait complètement perdu, entre les questions de son double et les plaintes de son meilleur ami, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. De plus, il n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions. Ce point pouvait s'avérer vraiment relaxant la plupart du temps, puisque Dirk ne savait jamais rien.

Du moins, pas avant que les indices s'assemblent d'eux-mêmes sur fond de coïncidences fortuites. Mais là encore, il n'avait pas assez de recul sur l'enquête et la situation actuelle pour démêler toute cette histoire. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé savoir. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- Je... Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, Todd, lança-t-il, j'ai besoin de plus de signes et d'indices. Mais pour l'instant, je suis mes instincts et si nous sommes ici c'est que quelque chose d'important va se produire, alors je propose donc... qu'on attende ici jusqu'à ce que quelque chose arrive !

Il venait de s'exprimer avec tant de véhémence que l'Autre Todd resta pantois un instant, avant de pousser un énième soupir exaspéré. Il savait bien ce que holistique signifiait et ce que les méthodes de Dirk impliquaient. Mais passer sa soirée dans le froid à attendre qu'un signe de l'Univers se montre comme par magie ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

\- On l'a déjà vécu tout ça, Dirk. Si quelque chose d'important était arrivé, on l'aurait vu.

\- Justement, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là... Quelque chose cloche, Todd.

\- On a juste passé notre soirée à parler, boire de la bière, manger des pizzas et j'ai dû aller chercher un chat en pleine nuit puisque tu as insisté pour que j'y aille et je...

Le son de sa voix s'affaiblit peu à peu jusqu'à devenir un chuchotement presque inaudible. Ces quelques mots qu'il venait de prononcer de façon si spontanée sonnaient faux à ses oreilles. Il les rejoua une seconde fois dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que des images lui reviennent. Lui et Dirk, fêtant la fin de leur première enquête, puis ce bruit, le visage troublé de son ami, et cette histoire de chat. Ce souvenir lui semblait à la fois si nouveau et si familier...

Il tiqua un instant, et en une seconde, cette sensation troublante et désagréable s'était évanouie, aussi éphémère qu'une impression de déjà-vu. À la place, un sentiment de colère et d'incompréhension le submergea lorsqu'il réalisa la supercherie.

\- Le chat... murmura-t-il.

Dirk ne sut pas tout de suite de quoi son ami voulait parler, jusqu'à ce que ses souvenirs lui reviennent en tête à son tour. Sa mémoire marchait au ralenti ce soir... Sans doute les rayons de la machine de Patrick qui lui tapaient sur le cerveau. Il fallait qu'il arrête les voyages dans le temps...

\- Dirk, espèce de ... souffla Todd les dents serrées, essayant de retenir une insulte qu'il allait sans doute regretter.

Les deux détectives eurent un léger mouvement de recul, devant le regard menaçant du jeune homme. Ses yeux d'habitude si bleus étaient devenus en un instant si sombres, que Dirk crut revivre leur première dispute. Lorsque Todd l'avait traité de menteur, et de monstre. D'ailleurs, il croyait presque l'avoir entendu de nouveau, avant de réaliser que son meilleur ami demeurait silencieux depuis un moment déjà.

\- Je... commença Dirk.

\- Tu m'as encore menti, l'interrompit Todd, d'une voix sèche et distante. Je pensais qu'on faisait équipe. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais un ami ? Un « assistant » ?

\- Todd, je...

\- Non, tu la fermes, le coupa-t-il en haussant la voix. Tu m'as fait sortir dehors pour aller chercher un putain de chat imaginaire, alors que tu savais très bien qu'il s'agissait de nous depuis le début ?

Les deux Dirk demeuraient silencieux, les yeux cloués au sol, comme deux enfants se faisant réprimander.

\- Si tu t'obstines à vouloir tout faire en solo, alors je rentre, conclut-il avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers l'échelle de secours.

\- Todd, attends ! tenta Dirk.

Mais déjà le brun était en train de redescendre le long du mur, à la hâte et en toute agilité. Le détective voulait le suivre, s'excuser, se justifier, mais quelque chose le retenait sur ce balcon. Il sentait à nouveau ce picotement lui traverser l'estomac alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la rambarde. C'était la façon dont l'Univers se manifestait en lui. Tout lui criait de ne pas partir, d'accomplir quelque chose, de réparer quelque chose. Dirk lança un grognement de frustration au vide devant lui, comme si cela pouvait régler son problème. Peut-être que l'entité qui régissait l'Univers et l'empêchait de rejoindre son ami l'entendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne reçut qu'un coup de vent glacial en guise de réponse. Dirk finit par se résigner et se tourna vers son Autre Lui, qui le fixait toujours d'un œil hagard et apeuré.

\- Le coup du chat, c'était pas une bonne idée, déclara ce dernier.

Cette affirmation sonnait clairement comme un reproche et décrocha un soupir exaspéré à son homologue.

\- Sans blague, murmura le détective.


End file.
